Unearthed
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: Sequel to Buried For A Century. Caroline, the daughter of a former archaeologist is compelled to forget her memories with Klaus, who spent the past century in a coffin. She remembers nothing. Almost a year has passed when Klaus hears that the doppelganger is in Mystic Falls. What happens when Klaus meets Caroline again, the only girl that managed to make his dead heart flutter?


**So, here is the sequel, like I promised. Took me such a long time write it, since I was juggling this plus school projects and homework plus my other story: Gone With The Time. I'm also thinking of other ideas for fanfics as well...**

**Some of the dialogues are made up or changed (because I wanted to put more dramatic effects or just forgot the exact wordings xD) Also, for those who might be confused: there's a lot of skipping little scenes. I concentrated on the main story so if the story passes by too quickly, I apologize for that! (if anything is out of order, please PM me!)**

**Also… Okay, I'm saying a lot of 'Also's but this is really important. I edited some of the scenes in order for this story to make sense. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline's phone beeped. It was a message from Bonnie.

_Care! OMG. Elena's parents just passed away. _

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. Miranda and Grayson had been some of the most amazing people Caroline had ever met. They were always so caring and welcoming to Caroline whenever she came over, which was often. She had lately been spending a lot of time with her friends instead of with her mother. Not that she had much time, anyways. Her parents split up a year ago. Liz, Caroline's mother, quit her job of being an archaeologist and became the town sheriff.

_What HAPPENED? How?! Is Elena OK? Should I come over?_

Caroline pressed the SEND button. She felt bad for Elena. She had loved her parents so much. Poor Jeremy. He was starting to tip to the bad side by doing drugs recently. This must have been such a big shock for him as well. The fact that tomorrow was the first day of senior year didn't help. Caroline had been waiting so long for this year but there was something missing. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was, but Caroline decided to ignore the thought. She had other things to worry about.

_It was a car accident. Elena was about to die as well. It's OK; I think she needs some time alone._

Bonnie's text woke Caroline from her thoughts. Her eyes quickly scanned the bright screen. She still couldn't believe this happened. No one close in her life had died before. It was too overwhelming for Caroline. She threw her phone on her bed. Her body followed. She decided to just clear her mind by sleeping for the whole day.

* * *

"Caroline, you're going to be late!" Liz called from downstairs.

Caroline groaned. Her alarm didn't even ring yet. Liz always woke her up when she had to leave for work.

_Of course, she doesn't care. She doesn't even know what time school starts._

Caroline arose from her bed, anyways. It was only 6 AM. School started at 7:30. She got up and stretched her arms. Even though it was the first day of school, she had cheerleading practice. The captain last year had left for college and gave the spot to Caroline.

"There's a bowl of cereal on the counter. You know where the milk is. I have to get going. Have a nice first day of school, Caroline!" Liz greeted when Caroline came slumping down the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied as she rubbed her eyes. Like her mother even cared.

"Hey, brighten up, Caroline. It's senior year," Liz said. She went up to Caroline and gave her a quick hug and kiss. Caroline rolled her eyes slightly when Liz wasn't looking.

"Gee, that's exciting." Liz gave her a stern look. Caroline ignored it and went up to pick up the newspaper that was on the kitchen counter.

**ANIMAL ATTACK KILLS A COUPLE **

"Animal attack? Mystic Falls never had an animal attack before," Caroline frowned. She flipped another page and saw the article on the Gilberts' death. She quickly turned the paper around, not wanting to read it.

"Actually, there have been a lot of animal attacks in Mystic Falls…Just not recently," Liz said as if she were deep in thought. A concerned look spread across her face.

"Caroline, I want you to be careful, okay?" Liz said. Caroline nodded as if it weren't important.

"Yeah, mom. Go, you're going to be late for work," Caroline shrugged as she went to get a bowl.

Liz gave her daughter one more concerned look before she left. Caroline poured the cornflakes into her bowl and added some milk. She sat alone in the kitchen, munching on the crunchy flakes. A sigh escaped her lips. She never admitted this to anyone, but she missed her dad. She felt so lonely. Caroline quickly finished the cereal and raced up to her room.

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror.

_Today is a big day. It's going to be great. It's senior year. Smile._

Caroline practiced smiling in front of the mirror. She knew it was a fake smile, but who would notice? At least some one had to be cheerful, right?

* * *

Caroline's black car screeched across the parking lot. It was already crowded with students hugging and laughing. Caroline took a deep breath. She practiced her smile and wave again before getting out of her car.

Caroline went up to the lockers. She saw Bonnie and Elena together, looking gloomy against the wall. Caroline took another deep breath and walked cheerfully up to her two friends. She gave Elena and Bonnie a big hug.

"Elena, I'm so sorry about your parents," she managed to choke out. She couldn't bear to look into her friend's sad, brown eyes. Before Elena could reply, she walked away, her heels clicking loudly. This was harder than she had imagined.

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. The noisy hallway was suddenly silent. Everyone seemed to be looking at one place. Caroline's head spun around to face a handsome student. He must be new; she had never seen him before. Perfect, she thought. This student could be her distraction from this gloomy day. Caroline walked up to him in a confident way.

"Hey, you must be new here. I'm Caroline, cheerleader captain and future Miss Mystic Falls. And you are?" Caroline asked, holding out a hand.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore," he replied, shaking her hand.

* * *

"Who are you?" Caroline stuttered. She didn't like how her voice was trembling. She sounded so weak. Caroline tried to stand up, but she was still too weak from the car accident.

"Shhh, darling. I won't hurt you," the brunette that stood in front of Caroline whispered.

Caroline felt her heart beat quicken. Something was wrong. What was Elena doing? Her eyes followed the girl that looked like Elena as she took a step closer to Caroline. Caroline tried to back away, but she found herself pressed against the bed.

"Tell the Salvatores that I have a message for them. Game on." Her voice was barely audible. The next thing she knew, Caroline's face was being smothered by a pillow.

_HELP_

_HELP. SOMEONE._

_ANYONE._

_Please._

Caroline wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Her lungs ran out of oxygen quickly and she felt the air leaving her body. She tried to claw at the brunette's arms, but she was too strong. Her legs thrashed and squirmed, but it was no use. Her heart desperately searched for someone. Anyone. The next thing she knew, the whole world went black.

* * *

"Patient at room 021 is going into surgery."

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

Beep. Beep.

Caroline's head pounded painfully. Why was everything so loud? She could hear everything so clearly. She was still in the hospital. How was she alive? She remembered Elena suffocating her with the pillow. What was that smell? That delicious smell. Caroline's head spun around when she saw a fair-skinned nurse come into the room.

"I need to measure your heart rate and take a few blood samples," the nurse said simply as she made her way next to Caroline. Caroline didn't know what was happening. The next thing she knew, fangs came out from her teeth and were piercing through the nurse's skin. She was so hungry.

"Oh my god. I'm so, so sorry," Caroline cried. She looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the scene. Thankfully, there was no one around.

"You'll just say your husband got a bit rough during sex, okay?" Caroline ordered, looking into the nurse's eyes. She didn't know what to do. She hoped the nurse would just forget and agree with this pathetic excuse. Surprisingly, the nurse nodded.

"I got rough while my husband and I were making love," the nurse recited almost robotically.

"Alright. Now, can I leave?" Caroline asked nervously. She couldn't stay here. The smell of blood was too strong. Caroline sighed in relief as the nurse nodded. She stood up from the bed when a hissing sound came from her skin. Her skin turned red and smoke came out. Caroline yelped as she jumped back. She looked around to see what had caused this pain. Rays of sunlight were poking through the blinds. Caroline quickly moved to close the curtains. Her body relaxed slightly, but she knew she was locked in the hospital room.

"I guess I'm stuck here," Caroline sighed as she jumped back on the bed.

* * *

Caroline awoke, screaming from the nightmares. They seemed so real. It was as if she had experienced it, but was told to erase the memories.

_She was in Damon's bedroom. She didn't even remember how she had gotten there. She saw his eyes turn black as veins popped out, fangs growing from his mouth. Caroline gasped as she tried to run. She grabbed a lamp and swung it as if to protect her. Damon just laughed. She threw the lamp as hard as she could. He moved sideways just in time. _

_"You shouldn't have done that," he growled as he vamp-sped to right in front of her. _

_He chased her while she was running, screaming, scared. _

_"Please don't scream," he cooed as his fangs pierced through her neck. Tears slid down her cheeks but nothing escaped her throat._

The scene flashed again.

_Damon was still in front of her, just in a different room. She was wearing nothing but a large shirt, her eyes red and puffy. She was crying, her mascara running down her cheeks._

_"You are nothing to me. You are just a TOY. Do you understand? You are a whore. A slut," Damon hissed. Caroline watched herself running away, clearly wounded by the words. Was this real?_

The scene flashed again. Damon was still there, haunting her memories.

_"Open the door, Caroline. Good girl, now start running." _

_Everything seemed so…realistic. Caroline watched her own self opening the metallic door, letting out the monster. Her feet moved as quickly as she could up the stairs and into the sunlight. She could see him burn in the sun like she had done a few minutes ago. He hissed at her, his eyes darkening. Caroline turned around and started running again. _

Caroline gasped from the memory. It was definitely a memory. It had happened. It was as if only a day had passed. The feeling of fear was still in her heart. She thought the flashbacks were over, but she was wrong.

_This time, Caroline was in complete darkness. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the presence of someone near her. _

_"You will forget about me. You will not remember meeting me, talking to me, or all the memories we shared together. It will be as if I were a missing blank page. You will forget about vampires. I'm a monster, Caroline. It's not safe for you to be with such a horrible beast like me. You'll return to living your normal life." The voice said softly. Caroline spun around from where she stood to see where the voice had come from. _

_"Who's there? Who's speaking?!" she called out, but she knew no one could hear her. She saw the other Caroline standing in confusion and then going to sleep, crying. Who was this person?_

* * *

Caroline threw the figure across the school hallway.

"You suck," Caroline spat at Damon. Shock spread across his face. Clearly, he was surprised that the Blondie was a vampire now. However, he didn't do anything, because first, he was on the floor and second, it is never safe to mess with an angry Blonde. Caroline had to admit, it was pretty funny to see Damon grunting in pain, his body pressed against the floor. She felt so much better walking away from him. That would do the trick, she thought as her boots clicked on the floor of the empty hallway, loudly.

* * *

"Are you saying that the oldest and most dangerous vampires are after me?" Elena asked. Caroline tensed in her seat as Stefan nodded. The originals, they called them. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric had spent the month trying to get information out of Katherine and Isobel. Yet, they still didn't know much. The only thing they knew was that there were five in total and that most of them were in caskets (thank god, thought Caroline).

"At least we killed one," Damon said proudly. Rose lifted one of her eyebrow.

"You can't kill an original with a normal stake, dumb-ass," Rose snorted. Damon looked at the floor, disappointed and embarrassed.

"Then how can you kill one?" Caroline asked.

"Rumor has it there is a dagger made of the white oak tree that existed when they turned," Rose shrugged.

"Why don't we go find this tree, then?" Damon asked. Rose rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at his face.

"If it were that easy. Seriously, Damon, how stupid are you?" Rose said. Caroline grinned at Rose. She loved how confident she was.

"I heard that it was burned down to the ground," Rose continued, serious. Caroline stopped grinning immediately, concentrating again on the issue.

"What makes the originals more powerful than normal vampires?" Bonnie asked Rose.

Stefan answered Bonnie before Rose could, "I asked Katherine today. She said they have the ability to compel vampires."

Caroline gulped. She hated being compelled. Unconsciously, her eyes met Damon's, who looked away quickly in guilt.

"And until they die or they compel you again, the compulsion stays forever," Stefan continued.

"Yes, plus they are the oldest of the oldest. They have so much strength; they can snap your neck in less than a second. They are basically immortal. They are invincible," Rose shrugged. Everyone winced. The originals would be a great threat to them, especially because the strongest…Klaus was after Elena.

"What about this...Klaus?" Elena asked, worried.

"Klaus is the strongest living being among all five siblings. He is known as the hybrid. He is a half wolf and half vampire. He has been working for centuries to find the Petrova doppelganger for the sacrifice. He won't stop at anything," Rose responded. Caroline saw Stefan put a firm, reassuring arm around Elena's shoulder. She never saw her friend look so stressed before.

"If it means that my closest friends will die, I will sacrifice myself," Elena said. This caused a large rumble. Damon and Stefan got up and started ranting on and on about how they wouldn't let that happen. Even Bonnie and Rose got up and started rambling. Caroline remained seated. She couldn't let her friend die. Caroline felt a pang of jealousy. Everyone seemed to care so much about Elena. Would they do this for Caroline if she were in that situation? Probably not, she thought.

"I think we had enough for one day. Let's get home," Stefan sighed as he ran his fingers against his hair. He wrapped his hand around Elena's waist and escorted her outside.

"Care, want to come over for tonight?" Bonnie asked as Caroline stood up. Caroline nodded. She needed some severe therapy and girl time to escape from reality.

* * *

"Now that's more like it," Klaus smirked. It felt good to be back in his body. He stared at the human vampire hunter that lay on the ground. He felt so powerless in that body. He ran his fingers across his chin, grinning. The two witches that stood in front of him beamed at Klaus and bowed. He nodded curtly, slightly disappointed as he poured himself some scotch from the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa that was in the living room. He had spent the last few years traveling around with these two witches, searching for the doppelganger. He didn't make any contact with anyone else. Mystic Falls. His mind wandered slightly to Caroline. Was she well? He wondered how she had lived life ever since he had left. He tried to shake this feeling away. She deserves a much safer, happier life. He needed to concentrate on breaking the curse.

Klaus tilted the cup and drained it. He smirked. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Did you finish gluing the teachers' drawers?" Caroline asked Matt.

"I'll go do that right now," Matt said as he ran back down to where he had come from. He didn't want to face the wrath of Caroline, who was a perfectionist when it came to things like this.

"Good, so far everything is going fine," Caroline smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. Elena gave her a smile and thumbs up.

"What do I do with these rolls of toilet paper again?" a girl asked, holding out a huge box of toilet paper rolls.

"Oh, we were going to cover the whole building with these. You can get started on that. Reese, can you go help her?" Caroline smiled sweetly. Reese and the girl nodded as they walked outside with the box.

"Now what?" Elena asked, wiping her hands against the gym.

"Well, let me just check the list," Caroline replied as she scanned the clipboard that was in her hands.

"The frogs and crickets are inside the biology teacher's desk, check. The live chickens are inside the janitor's closet, check. Oh god, those chickens are feisty," Caroline laughed as she held up her index finger, which had a bite mark on it. Elena chuckled as she held up her own hand as well.

"Matt just went to glue the teachers' drawers. The coffee in the teachers' lounge has been replaced with dirt, check. All the students' locker is full of confetti, check," Caroline said. She continued reading the long list of pranks they had planned out.

"And Tyler went to the chemistry lab to glue all the test tubes. Bonnie placed mouse traps in the history room," Caroline sniggered.

"Now we only have one more thing to do…the gym. That's the hardest one. We need to cover the whole gym floor with cups of water. Elena, can you get started on that? I need to get more plastic cups from the cafeteria," Caroline asked as she checked the last thing on the list. Elena nodded and gave her friend thumbs up.

Caroline marched along the empty hallway, her boots clicking against the floor as she made her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Attention seniors! You have officially been busted! Prank night is over," Klaus announced to the students that were in the gym, who were filling the cups with water. He was dragging Elena to the center of the room. She tried hard to fight his grip, but they both knew that she would never be able to escape.

"You. Stand up on one leg," Klaus ordered to one the girl that was closest to him. Then he nodded at the guy next to her.

"And if she falls, you will beat her to death." He saw Elena wince next to him.

"Where's Stefan what did you do?" Elena asked Klaus, as she moved cautiously backwards.

"Stefan's on the time out," Klaus replied simply. The gym door opened and Bonnie and Matt walked in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena warned, but Klaus was faster.

"I was wonder when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Uh Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight," Klaus said to the two humans that were almost to tears in fear. They sighed in relief as they hugged each other. The gym door opened once again and Rebekah came in, dragging a squirming Tyler to where Klaus stood.

"I'd like you all to meet my little sister, Rebekah. Be careful, she can be quite mean," Klaus introduced Rebekah. He smirked as if everything were funny. He grabbed Tyler and head locked him. Tyler struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"Now, the funny thing is that during the process of turning werewolves into a vampire-hybrid, they die during the transition of becoming a hybrid. It's quite unfortunate, actually," Klaus said as he bit into his wrists and pushed it against Tyler's mouth.

"I need you to come up with a way to save your werewolf friend," Klaus smirked as he grabbed Tyler's neck and twisted it. Tyler's neck made a horrible sickening sound as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Caroline sat next to Tyler, who was lying on one of the tables, unconscious. Rebekah, who looked very bored, was sitting close by, playing with Elena's phone.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. Her voice was so quiet it sounded like a whisper. She was clearly scared of the blonde original that sat across of her.

"I'm Rebekah. I'm Klaus' sister," Rebekah replied simply, still not taking her eyes from the screen. She didn't really care about anything. She was too engrossed in the pictures on Elena's phone.

"Why do you have to do this? Why can't you just let Tyler go?" Caroline demanded, suddenly angry. It seemed like everyone she loved was either dying or getting hurt. Rebekah just ignored Caroline and continued scrolling through the pictures.

"Your werewolf should wake up by now," Rebekah muttered, finally putting the device down onto the counter. She swung her legs and jumped down off the table. As if on cue, Tyler jolted up from his position, gasping for air. Caroline ran to his side and put her arms around her boyfriend.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Caroline asked, worried. She could see Rebekah roll her eyes and snort. Tyler just nodded; his eyes wide open from the shock.

"What happened?" he asked as he hugged Caroline back. Caroline felt her eyes moisturize. She didn't answer him and just tightened her arms around Tyler's body. Rebekah took her phone out and dialed Klaus' number, her fingers tapping impatiently on her hips.

"Klaus? It's Rebekah," Rebekah said through the phone. Caroline could hear their conversation, but Rebekah gave her a deathly glare, causing Caroline to look down quickly.

"I noticed." Caroline heard Klaus say through the phone.

"You should be nicer to me. After all, I am with your hybrid…who just woke up," Rebekah said. Caroline imagined how this Klaus person looked like. She always pictured him as this old, ugly man with no hair. He must be really ugly to look at since everyone's so terrified of him, thought Caroline.

Caroline was sitting next to Tyler, still thinking about how ugly Klaus would look like when Tyler nudged her slightly. She gave him a questioning look.

"Run, it's not safe for you to be here right now. I can't risk you being in danger," Tyler whispered. He gave her a slight push. Caroline didn't want to leave Tyler alone, but she knew Bonnie and Stefan wouldn't let anything happen to him. Caroline nodded quickly. Rebekah turned around to get Klaus. Caroline saw this as her chance and vamp sped out of the classroom.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep that night. She kept text messaging Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, and basically everyone she knew. No one had called her to tell the story. She thrashed around her bed covers for a few minutes before she finally got up and paced around the room.

Caroline grabbed her cardigan that hung on her chair and slipped into her sneakers. She still had her pajamas on, a pink shirt and sweatpants. Caroline knew it wasn't safe to roam around after hours, especially tonight, but she wanted some fresh air. She carefully opened the door, glad that her mother didn't have vampire hearing abilities. The cold air greeted her, hugging onto Caroline's body. She sighed in relief as she went to sit on her porch steps. Caroline closed her eyes, throwing her head back, breathing in the fresh air.

"Why, what is a young lady doing, awake at this hour?" a voice interrupted her peace, causing Caroline's eyes to jolt open. In front of the steps stood a young, dirty blonde, fit man. He had an incredibly sexy smirk on his face. Caroline also caught the deep dimples he had on his cheeks. Caroline was too taken back by the accent and his muscles to reply. She only managed to stutter a few hours.

"It's not safe, you know. There are wild dogs and who knows, maybe even psychotic murderers roaming around this town," the man said as he leaned forward.

"I'm sure I can manage," Caroline chuckled. He probably didn't know she was a vampire. Oh, if only she knew.

The man's eyebrow raised slightly in amusement.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, his arms folding across his chest. Caroline just nodded, smiling.

"May I ask for your name?" the man asked. Caroline rolled her eyes slightly. He was just another guy trying to flirt with her.

"It's Caroline. Caroline Forbes," she replied, giving him a sweet smile.

"That's a beautiful name," the man grinned.

"My mother's the sheriff. She has a gun, so don't think about doing any monkey business," Caroline teased.

"Now, what do you mean by monkey business? That term is a bit too vague," the man chuckled. Caroline just looked down, trying really hard not to swoon over the accent and smile.

"What about you? What's your name?" Caroline asked, still looking down. She was trying to distract herself from looking into his blue eyes and pearly white teeth.

"Let's leave that a secret for now, shall we, sweetheart?"

"Have we met before?" Caroline blurted out. Big mistake, she thought. She could see his face harden at that question. He looked very uncomfortable for a brief moment before quickly turning around.

"It's getting pretty late, you should go in. It's not safe for a young lady to be outside at this hour. Like I said, there are stray dogs and other things," he mumbled quickly and coughed slightly.

Caroline stood up, confused. The man turned around for a brief moment, and her blue eyes met his. Caroline swore there was something, but it was broken when he looked away. She didn't know what it was. She just couldn't make it out. Her eyes followed the figure, which was starting to walk away quickly. She wanted to follow him, but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus couldn't believe what he had just done. How could he have been so stupid? His first successful hybrid was now made; he should've just left his town like he had planned to. But no, he just couldn't. He just had to see her. One last time. Klaus could now leave with Elena's blood, but somehow, his heart wouldn't let him. It was as if there was sudden excitement and life in his thousand-year-old heart. He smirked as he replayed the scene over and over in his head.

Klaus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the pillow. He held a sketchpad in one hand, a pencil in the other. He was thinking about Caroline's smile when suddenly Kol bounced into the room.

"I know that look," he smirked as he jumped next to Klaus.

"Get lost, Kol," Klaus replied, still not opening his eyes.

"Aw, come on. Don't you want to spend some time with your dear brother?" Kol pretended to pout.

"No."

Kol pretended to gasp like an insulted girl, putting a hand on his lips.

"Klaus, you always hurt my feelings," he said dramatically.

"Good."

Kol lingered for a few more minutes before deciding to go tease Rebekah instead.

Klaus let out a sigh in relief, glad to finally be in peace. Yet, it was soon disturbed by another Mikaelson brother, Elijah.

"How long are we staying here?" Elijah asked as he entered the room holding a book, his eyes glued to the pages.

"I decided to stay here for a while," Klaus replied simply as he opened his eyes.

"Why?"

Klaus didn't know how to reply to that. Instead, he just fixed the grip on his pencil and started pressing it against the paper. Elijah looked up from his book and stared at Klaus for a long time. Klaus felt weird with his older brother watching him, but just ignored the feeling.

"Anything else, brother?" Klaus asked, making it clear that he didn't want to answer.

"That will be all," Elijah answered as he retreated from the room.

* * *

Caroline was in her bed, finally asleep. Was she? She kept turning in her bed, murmuring softly to her pillow. Her brain was filled with images and replays of memories she had never had.

"Caroline." The voice called out. Caroline turned around in the darkness, searching for the source.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"It's me, over here," the voice said again. Caroline turned in circles, but all she could see was darkness. She felt scared and alone. She didn't know what to do.

Then she saw it. She could only see the eyes, though. They were icy blue and were piercing through her as if they were looking into her soul. There was this sharpness to them, yet when they met Caroline's blue eyes, they softened.

"I'm so glad I found you," the figure said. Then the eyes disappeared. Caroline called out for him to come back. She had so many questions, but she found herself calling out to the empty darkness again.

* * *

Caroline was glad it was finally the weekend. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had originally planned to spend the whole weekend eye shopping, but now that this Klaus guy was here, everything changed. Bonnie asked her friends to meet at her house to come up with a plan to kill Klaus, but Caroline declined the offer. She wanted to escape from all this drama. So she planned to go on a road trip by herself. Tyler had offered to come with her, but his sire bond didn't allow him.

Caroline sighed as she unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat. She wished everything went back to normal. At first she was glad and ready to experience the excitement that came over the small town, but now things weren't the same anymore. People she loved had died, things weren't safe, and nothing was fun and exciting at all. The drama caused the relationship between her and her closest friends to wedge slightly as well. She hated how now they were only concentrated on the Originals that they rarely cared about her. It was as if she wasn't a part of their life anymore.

**A few hours ago…**

_Meeting at my house. It's at 1:00 PM so don't be late – B_

_What? It's Saturday, Bon. I'll probably still be sleeping – C _

_Stop joking around, Care. This is serious – B _

_Oh…ok. What about our plans? – C_

_Care, what is wrong with you these days? There are things more serious than eye shopping. – B_

_OK. Sorry, Bon. I don't think I can make it today – C_

_KK. – B_

Bonnie hadn't even asked her why she couldn't come. Only Tyler and her mom knew about this small road trip Caroline was going to take. Caroline grit her teeth angrily as she turned on her car engine.

Her phone started ringing. She saw that the caller was Elena. She clicked ignore, knowing what her friend would say. Caroline turned her phone off. After all, she wouldn't need it.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how many hours had passed. She was too busy singing along to the songs that came out the radio that she didn't realize that the sky had grown slightly darker. She was probably on the road for 3 hours. Caroline realized how hungry she was. Her eyes scanned the empty road that stretched in front of her eyes. She continued to drive. There were no cars, just dirt roads with occasional grass patches and boulders.

Being the paranoid girl she was, Caroline suddenly felt panic rush through her body. She hadn't seen any cars for almost 20 minutes, let alone anything living. Beads of sweat started sliding down her cheek, making their way to her shaking arms.

Caroline squealed in excitement when she saw a small building with a few cars parked outside. She noticed that there were 3 shops in total. One was a diner, one was a book store (who in the world would buy books in a place like this!?), and the smallest one was a bar (which looked awfully suspicious…it looked like a place where gangsters and Mafia people met up).

Caroline parked her car and got out. She immediately regretted it. The sun started attacking her eyes, causing her to squint. She held her hand up to shield her face and made her way towards the diner. Caroline felt like she was in a movie. There were the typical fat, greasy guys wearing white undershirts and truck drivers with plaited shirts and a cap. The waitress was wearing a pink and white outfit and was chewing a piece of stick. Country music played through a radio.

Caroline coughed slightly and made her way to one of the stools. She picked up the menu and quickly scanned through the list.

"May I have a chocolate milkshake?" Caroline asked the waitress, who nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Caroline could feel all the eyes staring at her. She knew well that she didn't fit in. Suddenly Mystic Falls felt like a big city to her.

Caroline continued to sit there, tapping her fingers against the counter, nervously. After what seemed like a million hours, the waitress finally came out with a glass of chocolate milk in her hands.

"Here you go, sweetie," the waitress said and went back to sitting by the window, chewing her stick. Caroline's mouth quickly found the straw. The cup was soon drained.

"Thank you," she muttered and opened her wallet. She threw a five-dollar bill and made her way to the door.

"No, sweetie. We don't take cash here. You have to go to the bar and pay," the waitress yelled from her seat, startling Caroline.

Caroline felt paranoid once again, but she retrieved her bill that lay on the counter. She pushed the door open and rushed to the bar.

Once again, she felt so out of place. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the blonde girl make her way to the counter. The smell of smoke caused her to cough. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the men playing pool and drinking alcohol. She could hear them whisper amongst each other.

"Never seen her before," one whispered, his teeth were all black.

"I'd tap that," the other one said. His hair was greasy and he had a large beer belly. Caroline felt the vomit make its way up, but she suppressed it.

"Here are the 5 dollars," Caroline said quickly to the bartender. She should've never come here in the first place. At first she was paranoid to find a place and now she was anxious to leave.

"Keep the change," she said as she tried to walk back to the door, but a large guy with a smelly beard blocked her way.

"Excuse me," she muttered, trying to get past the man. Yet the man just stepped closer to her.

"Why don't you have some fun?" the man asked, his voice dangerous. Caroline felt her heart beat faster.

"No thank you. Now, excuse me," she said as she tried to get past the man again. A scream escaped her lips when the man grabbed her wrist.

"We don't have a lot of girls visit here, especially not a girl as pretty as you. We can't let you go," the man growled as he tugged on Caroline's arm. Caroline knew she could probably take him down, thanks to her vampire powers, but someone else interrupted instead.

"Stop disturbing this girl, go do something useful," an old grandma with dark skin and faded grey hair yelled. Caroline let out a breath in relief and rushed to the grandma that just saved her.

As if magic, the man grunted and returned to his previous position.

"Thank you," Caroline said to the grandma.

"You. Come with me," the grandma said. Caroline knew she shouldn't be following strangers, but she agreed.

The grandma led Caroline into a small room full of books and glass vials.

"I sensed you coming," the grandma said, her back facing Caroline.

"Me? How?"

"I know you're a vampire," the grandma said turning around. Her brown eyes pierced through Caroline's. She felt her spine shiver slightly.

"How?"

"I'm a witch."

Caroline didn't know how to respond to that.

"I see you have a lot of drama and complication in your life," the grandma continued, turning around again.

"Come here," the grandma ordered. Caroline cautiously walked towards the elderly figure.

"Put your hand on this necklace." Caroline did as she was told. The witch took Caroline's right hand. Caroline watched the witch close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I see a girl…a Petrova doppelganger, I see. I see a witch, a Bennett witch to be more exact. I see two other male vampires…I see-" the witch suddenly gasped and her eyes jolted open, startling Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked, puzzled.

"The man… the shadowy figure that visits you when you are sleeping." This got Caroline's attention. Did this witch know who that was?

"My dear child, how did you get into this…situation?" the witch asked.

"What situation?" Caroline asked, curious. She was dying to know more.

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or not…" the witch said staring at Caroline. The witch let go of Caroline's hand and start pacing around the room. She could hear the witch mutter under her breath, clearly deep in thought.

"He's so dangerous…so powerful…so deadly…" the witch muttered.

"Who is?"

"Yet what I see is love…hope…a chance for him to find his humanity" the witch continued to mutter to herself, pacing around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. She wanted to know what this was all about. The witch looked up at Caroline as if she just realized she was there.

"Child…you have the heart of an original. The most deadliest original…the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson himself." the witch whispered, grasping Caroline's hand.

"Wha—what?"

"I see you don't know yet…"

"Know what?"

"You will soon…I'm not in the position to explain this to you…When you meet him, ask him to return your memory. Then you will know…"

* * *

Caroline was in her car, driving back home. She decided that she had enough for the day. She also decided that the witch she met was crazy. Caroline had been thinking over and over about what the old witch had told her. Yup, definitely crazy, she thought. How was it possible that she had Klaus' heart when she had never even met him?

Caroline turned her phone on again and found a ton of messages and missed calls from her friends. She sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't forgotten. Caroline decided to call Bonnie and Elena first.

"Hello?" she heard Bonnie's voice crackle through the phone. She also heard Elena, Damon and Stefan hushing each other in the background.

"You guys are still in the meeting?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, it's not really that easy to plan an original's death, you know. So many things can go wrong," Bonnie replied.

"I agree—I mean-" Caroline started, but she was soon interrupted by Bonnie.

"Care, I have something important to tell you. I know this might sound really crazy and startling but…Klaus called earlier and asked if you were there," Bonnie said quickly.

"What?!" Caroline yelled, her car slightly swaying to the side.

"I know, I know. It's so weird, I mean, you never even met him, right?" Bonnie said. Caroline immediately thought of what the old grandma had told her. Something was definitely up.

"Well, anyways—he wants to meet you at the Mystic Grill later," Bonnie continued, nervous.

"I guess I can't refuse an original's order," Caroline shrugged.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bonnie asked, worried. Caroline heard Damon and Stefan starting to argue.

"Of course we're going to go watch. We need to see if anything's going on between those two, who knows what Blondie did!" Caroline heard Damon yell.

"Gee, thanks for thinking so highly of me, Damon," Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Give her some privacy!" Elena yelled, defending her friend. Caroline smiled, appreciating the fact that her friend stood up for her.

"I can manage it," Caroline replied.

"Alright… So, where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm nearly at Mystic Falls. I'll be at the Grill in about five minutes," Caroline said.

"Ok. Good luck, Care." With that, their call ended.

Caroline took in a deep breath, as she pressed harder on the pedals. The car flew across the street, causing the dirt to cloud the air.

* * *

**At the Mystic Grill…**

Caroline sat nervously on the stool, waiting for Klaus to show up. She ordered a glass of cranberry vodka and tapped her fingers against the counter, anxious.

"My, my, we meet again," a deep voice that came from next to her said, causing Caroline to jump a little. Caroline turned around in her seat, expecting the worst. She realized it was the handsome dimple guy she met yesterday at night.

"Hey, it's you from yesterday," Caroline said, smiling. Good, she thought. This would help her ease the nervous feeling.

"It's a small world," the man chuckled.

"I guess it is," Caroline shrugged. She felt her body relax slightly.

"So, what brings you here, Caroline?" he asked.

"You remembered my name!" Caroline beamed. She didn't know why, but she felt slightly happier.

"It's hard to forget," he replied simply.

"Well, to answer your previous question, I'm waiting for a guy to show up," Caroline laughed nervously.

"A date, I assume?"

"Ha, you wish, but no. I know this sounds weird, but apparently this evil guy named Klaus wants to meet me, so here I am."

"Why is he evil?" the man asked, an amused look on his face.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Caroline shrugged.

"Okay, then. Did he show up, yet?"

"I don't think so…I don't see any ugly, mean looking, creepy guys yet," Caroline said craning her head to look around the bar. The man smirked in amusement.

"He's an ugly creep?"

"I don't know. I never met him before, I just assume he will be."

The man just nodded and took another gulp from his drink. Caroline could see that he was smiling.

"What did you say his name was?" he asked once he set his glass down.

"Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson."

"It's funny, my name's Niklaus Mikaelson as well," the man said.

Caroline shot up from her chair, startled. She looked at the man that she had been talking to for the past 5 minutes in shock.

"What did you just say?" she gasped.

"Surprised, sweetheart?"

"How do you know me? What do you want?" Caroline asked, her arms in front of her in a protective way. She knew she would never beat him, but it was worth a try.

"I won't hurt you, Caroline. Loosen up a bit," Klaus chuckled, motioning her to sit down.

Caroline looked at him suspiciously and carefully returned to her stool.

"That's more like it. Now, shall we introduce ourselves?"

* * *

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night in her bed. She felt a painful pounding in her head. She was definitely drunk, but she didn't feel dizzy or unconscious at all. Caroline reached over to the lamp that stood near her bed and turned it on.

Her eyes found a piece of paper that lay on her bed. Carefully, she picked up the paper and undid the strings.

**_Look outside._**

Caroline looked around, confused. She walked towards the window and opened it. She yelped slightly when she saw a figure sitting on the tree that stood right next to the window.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we were about to talk when you started draining almost all the alcohol. You were quite drunk, so I brought you back home," Klaus shrugged.

"How did you come in? Did my mother open the door?" Caroline panicked. Her mother told her before not to get too drunk.

"No," Klaus replied simply. He didn't mention the fact that he was invited in almost a year ago.

"I am so confused right now…" Caroline muttered, ruffling her hair. She felt like she was missing out on something important.

"Oh right! I almost forgot," Caroline said suddenly. She remembered the conversation she had with the old witch she met a few hours ago.

"What?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Can you do me a favor?" Caroline asked.

"Anything."

"Will you promise me that you will do it, no matter what it is?"

"You're making me feel weird now. Depends on what it is, love."

"Just promise me, please?"

Klaus sighed.

"Okay, I promise."

"Here goes…" Caroline started, taking in a deep breath. She could see Klaus was confused. To be honest, she was confused as well.

"Can you give me my memory back?"

Klaus was taken back at her request. He almost fell off the tree branch.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to give my memory back," Caroline repeated, a bit more confidently this time. She could see Klaus' face turn dark. He was deep in thought.

"I don't know what you mean," Klaus lied.

"I don't know, either. But can you just do it so we can get it over with?" Caroline asked.

"No."

"Now you're making me suspicious. Is there a reason you aren't giving my memory back? Did you…compel me?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Are—are you the man who appears in my dreams? The one who compelled me, but the face never shows?!" Caroline asked, shocked. She felt like the puzzles in her mind were starting to make sense. The man in her dreams told her to forget…Forget what?

Klaus didn't reply. He realized that he was trapped. Some part of him was happy and glad that she would remember, but some part of him felt worried. How would she react? Would she forgive him?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't like to be compelled," Caroline said, crossing her arms against her chest angrily.

"Even if it means that your life will get more complicated than it is now?"

Caroline was slightly taken back by the statement. She just nodded. She jumped slightly back as Klaus hopped into her room. He grabbed both of Caroline's shoulder and made her face him. Their eyes met.

"You will remember."

* * *

_Caroline and Klaus were sitting in a restaurant, eating lunch._

_"How in the world do you use this?" Klaus asked, holding up his phone. Caroline giggled when Klaus struggled to turn on the phone._

_"Here, you press this button," Caroline said, pointing at the little button on top of the phone. She giggled again when she saw Klaus' face brighten up like a child when the phone came into life. _

_"I'll show you some things. This is where you can buy apps. You can buy things like Angry Birds, Temple Run, etc." Caroline said, showing Klaus a picture of the red bird from the game._

_"Seriously? You throw a bird at pigs?" Klaus asked, shaking his head. _

_The scene flashed. They were in the kitchen. _

_"Klaus! That is way too much flower!" Caroline squealed, hitting Klaus' shoulder with a wooden spoon._

_Klaus chuckled, putting the flower down._

_"All right, chef Caroline," Klaus smirked._

_"Wait—what's that smell?" Caroline asked, confused. There was a burning smell. Caroline's eyes widened._

_"MY CUPCAKES!" she squeaked as she rushed over to the oven._

_The cupcakes were a disaster. They were all burnt, turned into black. They smelled horrible._

_"Did you just throw flower in my face?" Caroline asked in disbelief. She felt her face powdery. She coughed out some that went in her mouth. She looked like a freaking snowman. Then she started laughing._

_"You will regret that, Klaus!" Caroline said as she grabbed a handful of flower and chucked it at Klaus._

_They ran around the kitchen counter, throwing flower at each other. Giggles and laughter filled the room. The whole room was covered in white powder._

_The scene flashed again. This time, they were in the school gym. Caroline was wearing a white, angelic dress. _

_"Would you like to dance, miss Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked, offering his hand to Caroline._

_"It would be my pleasure," Caroline replied, smiling._

_She wished time stopped. Right then. Everything seemed so perfect; she never wanted it to end. She was so happy, relaxed and peaceful. She didn't want to let go. _

Caroline sat up, gasping for air, her blue eyes jolting open. She remembered.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions!**

**I want to hear what you guys think of this!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


End file.
